


Give In To Your Fantasies

by Reedusslut_red



Series: Mr. and Mrs. Reedus [2]
Category: American Actor RPF, Fanfiction - Fandom, Kaylee Reedus, Mr. And Mrs. Reedus, Norman Reedus - Fandom, Original Female Character - Fandom, Sean Patrick Flanery - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bi-Curiosity, Bi-Gender Relationships, Bisexuality, Bitting, Bruising, Dirty Sex, Dirty Talk, Domination, Extreme smut, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Female on female, Flandus - Freeform, Flandus porn, Gay, HARDCORE PORN, Lesbian, M/M, Male on Male, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn, Rim job, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Sex, Spanking, Strap-On, Threesome, adult toys, binding, dirty fantasies, extreme ejaculation, multiple threesomes, sexual fantusies, submissive sex, three-way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reedusslut_red/pseuds/Reedusslut_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another one-shot with the series I created of Mr. and Mrs. Reedus. There will more chapters later on. </p><p>I wrote this for my girl Kaylee. We share the same Reedus fantasies.<br/>This one is for you babe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayleecole21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleecole21/gifts).



> ***ATTENTION***
> 
> This fan-fiction includes anal sex with a strap-on, if you don't like it click away NOW.

“You really want this don’t you?” Norman asked his wife.

“Well, I just think it’d be…” Kaylee stopped to lick her lips, dancing her finger from Norman’s throat to his chest. “Fun.” She finished.

“I don’t know babe. It’s one thing for us to role-play but bringing Sean into it…” Norman sighed.

“What you don’t think he’d agree?”

“Oh he’ll definitely agree that’s not what I’m worried about.”

“Then what?” She asked.

Norman grunted. “This could change things.”

“How?” Kaylee asked. When he didn’t answer she continued. “Anyway it was just a thought. I don’t want to pressure you into doing anything you’re not comfortable with.”

“It’s not that. Well kind of, I have no problem fucking Sean or letting him fuck me if he was up for it. I just never pictured the three of us. I don’t want things to be weird.”

“Norm, we’re married. Nothing we do together could change our relationship.”

“I’ll think about it.” He replied before giving his wife a sweet kiss on the lips.

Kaylee brought her hands up to his hair, fisting his long locks and bringing his head closer as she nipped on his bottom lip. Norman moaned. “Someone’s horny.” He smirked.

“Baby you always make me horny.” She replied kissing him again.

“Do I?” Norman grinned in between kisses.

Kaylee dipped her hand down between his legs and gripped his growing bulge, rubbing circles with the palm of her hand through his clothed erection. “You’re wearing far too many clothes.” She grunted.

“Such a dirty little wife I have.” Norman growled. “You want it sweetheart? I’ll give it to you, nice and rough just like I know you like it.”

“Enough talking! Pants off now.” She climbed on his lap and began unbuckling his belt.

“So impatient. Let’s take this to the bedroom babe.” He said, pushing her off of him so they could both stand.

It was a struggle between ripping each other’s clothes off, walking to the bedroom and seeing who could dominate the other, Norman eventually winning of course. He pushed her against the wall next to their king sized bed, roughly removing her clothing, leaving Kaylee only in her bra and underwear. He bit down the flesh of her neck hard and she whimpered, thrusting her hips up to his wanting to alleviate some of the pressure that was already built up in her pulsing core. He gripped her neck with his hand in a choking manner, licking and biting the skin along her neck and jaw before finally tasting her lips again.

“What did I tell you about being patient?” Norman growled in his wife’s ear.

“Norm please…I need you.” Kaylee responded.

“Too fucking bad sweetheart. You know I like to take my time with you. Now, are you gonna be a good little girl for me?”

She nodded slowly.

“Good. Then let daddy have his play time.” Norman said matter-of-factly. He continued the path of licking and kissing from her neck to her chest. He roughly grabbed her heavy orbs and kneed them through her bra. Kaylee threw her head back and groaned. “You’re nipples are so hard for me already.” Norman smirked, bringing the cotton material down to reveal her breast to his hungry gaze. He kissed and licked the top of her mound before reaching down to her nipple. He captured her erect nub in his lips and sucked on it, making Kaylee shut her eyes tight and her mouth hung open into a perfect “O” shape. He moved to the other breast mimicking the same ministrations. He tugged on her nipples lightly with his teeth while she gripped his hair into a tight fist, keeping him where she wanted.

In a fluid movement Norman removed her bra and attacked her lips again, his hands returning to cup her bosoms. He tweaked her nipples with his index and thumb fingers. Kaylee yelped in both pain and pleasure, making Norman twist her nipples again, harder this time. Norman dragged his mouth from her lips to her collarbone, bending his head down again to tease her hard nubs with his tongue. He continued making his way down to her stomach, hips and then, finally, he was kneeling in front of her still covered womanhood. Norman inhaled the scent of his wife’s sweet pussy through her underwear and groaned from anticipation. He rubbed the tip of his nose against her vertical lips, feeling just how wet his wife was.

“You dirty little whore. So wet for daddy aren’t you?”

Kaylee moaned and thrusted her hips to his face, holding him in place with her hands. “Nor…please!” She moaned.

Norman kissed and licked her hips up to her navel, deliberately teasing his wife and making her insane with desire. Ever so slowly, Norman pulled on the last piece of clothing that separated her wanton pussy from his tongue. He lifted each of her legs carefully and slowly, taking the last piece of clothing and flinging it somewhere he did not care to know. Kaylee was gasping, she just wanted him to feast on her aching core already. Their eyes locked for a brief moment, she could see her husband’s beautiful baby blues turn into a darker shade of blue as his pupils dialed. She wanted to scream from pleasure just by seeing the predatory look on Norman’s face.

“I’m gonna destroy your pussy sweetheart.” Norman growled dangerously low. He pushed a finger up and down her folds only to prove his point. “You gonna be daddy’s good little whore tonight?” He asked.

Kaylee groaned while rapidly nodding yes.

Slowly, Norman licked his wife’s dripping pussy from bottom to top. Kaylee moaned even louder, gripping onto the headboard of the bed next to her as her legs started to shake. He licked her again and she screamed. He lapped at his wife’s juices like a cat licking its paw, expertly not missing a single spot. He made sure to flick his tongue against her throbbing clitoris every time he got near it. But just as her first orgasm was nearing he stopped.

“Norman…” She protested.

“Gonna take my time with you.” He responded standing up. “Now, lay on the bed.”

She opened her mouth to argue but quickly closed as she saw the intense look on her husband’s face.

“Lay on the fucking bed!”

“Yes daddy.” Kaylee whimpered with a smirk.

“Legs up.” He commended. “Don’t make me fuckin tie you the bed post.”

Kaylee obliged and laid down on the soft mattress with her legs spread wide open, the hells of her feet touching her butt cheeks. Norman growled like a predator eager to pounce his prey.

“You look good enough to eat darling.”

“Then why don’t you!?”

Norman smirked at his wife's wanton reaction and joined her in bed, kneeling between her thighs. He placed open mouth kisses all over her body until he reached her aching center. Unable to wait any longer, Norman dived down to her sweet core and dipped his tongue to her folds to collect her juices. He vigorously sucked, licked and fucked her pussy with his tongue. His tongue reached as far as her puckered whole then up her clitoris, circling and tapping the nub with his tongue.

“Jesus fucking Christ Norm… I can’t… I’m gonna cum.” Kaylee mewled.

“That’s right cum for daddy you dirty whore.” Norman said in between licks, using his fingers to harshly rub at her clit.

Kaylee let out a piecing scream as her orgasm teared through her.

“Hmm. So sweet.” Norman said licking the remaining juices fleeing her core. He pushed two fingers inside her and teased her g-spot. He thrusted painfully slow a few times before removing them and bringing his fingers up to her lips. “Taste yourself.” He demanded.

Kaylee sucked his two fingers clean, tasting her own orgasm. As Norman was about to pull away Kaylee stopped him, bringing her hand to his and keeping him in place. She teased him by sucking his fingers sensually. Norman closed his eyes and cursed.

“You want something to suck on? I’ll give you something sweetheart.” He said unbuckling his belt. “On second thought…” He said smirking and looking down at his anxious wife. “Hold your wrists up.” She obeyed and Norman tied her wrists together to the bed post. Making sure her hands were tight enough, he proceed to remove his clothing.

Once fully naked, he knelled between his wife’s thighs once more. Norman stroked himself a few times, putting on a show to torture her even more.

“Whose daddy’s good little whore huh?” He asked her while still stroking himself.

“I am.” She moaned.

“Look at you, salivating for my cock.” Norman smirked. “You filthy little slut.”

Norman teased her a few more moments before impaling her pussy with one long thrust. They held still, holding their breaths while enjoying the pleasure of being connected. Norman groaned at how wet and tight her pussy was for him. He slowly began moving inside of her, his hand resting on either side of her head while Kaylee brought her legs up and around his waist.

His thrusts became faster, harder, and more erratic. He was going to make her cum again before he fucked her mouth. He kneeled in full height again, gripping her thighs and bringing them to his shoulders. Kaylee could feel his cock reach so far inside of her she swore she was going to split in half.

“Like getting fucked like this don’t ya?” Norman said in raged breaths. “Dirty whore.”

“Yes daddy!” She moaned.

“You close?” He grunted.

“Oh god yes…yes Norman!” She screamed.

“That’s right…cum on my cock darling. Let me feel you cum. Please.”

That was the last straw for Kaylee, hearing her husband moan and plead like that was her undoing, she came harder than she thought was possible. Norman continued thrusting his cock inside of her, balls deep, until he was sure her orgasm died down. He had to stop a few times, afraid he would also cum. Nonetheless, Kaylee milked him for all his worth.

“Such a good girl.” He gasped, removing himself from within her and coming to kneel in front of her face. “Now, suck daddy off. I want you to taste your cum on my cock sweetheart.”

Kaylee nodded and adjusted herself on the bed. She brought her body up so she was at level with her husband’s thick length. He stroked himself a few more times while rubbing the head of his erection against her lips. Norman forced her mouth open with his cock and slowly pushed his way inside her dark cavern. Kaylee moaned at his taste mixed with hers. She began bobbing her head back and forth, working her tongue along his shaft. She took all of his glorious length in her mouth, swirling her tongue around his engorged tip. She could taste his pre-cum already so she sucked harder.

“Fuck…you dirty whore…” Norman gasped. He fisted her hair and forcibly thrusted himself inside of her, making Kaylee gag, before removing himself from her mouth. “Trying to make me cum already…”

“Untie me.” She demanded.

Norman looked at her and raised an eyebrow in question.

“It’s my turn! untie me!”

He smirked and reached for the belt that looped around her wrists. He remove her bondage with ease and looked at her, waiting for her next move. Kaylee licked her lips and smirked. She sat up and licked her lover’s jaw, moving down to his neck, throat and finally collarbones. She sucked and chewed on his flesh while Norman threw his head back and groaned with his eyes closed. Using her fingers, she tweaked his nipples, using the same mercy he showed her earlier.

“Lay down baby.” Kaylee told him. “On your stomach.” She instructed him.

Norman obliged and laid flat on his stomach, his dick trapped and pulsating against the silk sheets making him groan. Kaylee took a moment to admire her husband’s flawless body. His broad shoulders and biceps were flexing around his head, his hips slightly rubbing against the sheets as he desperately searched for his own release.

“Poor daddy needs to cum don’t ya baby?” Kaylee teased him. She rubbed his smooth back in a soothing but teasing manner. “Don’t worry I’ll make you feel good.” She said before licking his devils tattoos. She outlined his body art with the tip of her tongue, slowly traveling south. Norman twitched and moaned, his dick leaking pre-cum again. “You keep doing that baby and I’ll have to tie you to the bed.”

“Please Kay…you’re killing me here.” He whined.

She grabbed his belt. “You asked for it. Now hold your hands together.”

Norman grunted but did what she asked.

“Now be a good boy. Don’t worry baby I’ll make you come so hard you’ll be begging for more soon after.” Kaylee told him.

Kaylee massaged his plump buttocks, grabbing a handful of flesh in each hand. She played with his gorgeous ass a little, prolonging his torture before lightly smacking his butt cheek. Norman yelped in surprise but raised his ass higher, waiting for another blow.

“You like that baby?” She asked him while slapping him again, harder this time.

He grunted in reply.

Kaylee decided she brought him enough torture and brought her lips to his flesh. She kissed his lower back and moved her lips down to his buttocks, playfully biting and licking his ass. She swiped her tongue along his heated flesh, getting closer and closer to her target. With two hands, she spread her husband open for her, forcing him to widen his legs as well. She licked her index and middle fingers and rubbed them against Norman’s entrance. Norman jumped slightly and moaned, a long list of slurred curse words leaving his mouth. Kaylee smirked and brought her head down to in between his butt cheeks. She lightly dabbed the tip of her tongue against his puckered whole at first before gradually changing to flickering. She flickered her tongue up and down and from side to side around Norman’s entrance, making him squirm with desire. While still using her tongue to pleasure Norman, Kaylee pushed a finger inside him, slowly pushing in and out.

“Oh fuck…” Norman moaned. His body thrashed around at her finger’s intrusion and his dick pulsated. “I ain’t gonna last…if…if you keep that up. Kaylee please.” He whimpered.

“Hold on baby.” Kaylee said as she crawled to the other side of the bed. She opened the last drawer on the nightstand and grabbed what she was looking for.

She placed the strap-on around her hips and tightened it to make sure it wasn’t loose. Bending down again she gave her lover one last lick before knelling in full height. She gripped his hips and brought his ass higher for a better angle. Norman was moaning and squirming in anticipation, making her feel like she was on cloud nine.

“You ready babe?” She asked.

“Please.” He moaned.

She grabbed the makeshift penis and rubbed the tip against Norman’s pucker. He whimpered and moaned again. She placed the head of it in and Norman stopped breathing, she waited a moment before pushing the dildo all the way inside of him.

“Ahh.” He moaned.

She began thrusting inside her husband’s body, slowly at first before finally picking up her speed. With one hand she gripped his hip tighter while the other was used as leverage on his shoulder. She pushed the strap-on further in, touching Norman’s prostate. He came hard and long. They both knew he wouldn’t last for long, not at the state he was already in. Norman screamed and cursed in pleasure, his body convulsing while his white spurts of rope spilled out on their sheets. After he calmed from his orgasm Norman pushed his ass back.

“Don’t stop.” He gasped.

And she didn’t. Kaylee picked her pace again and gave him long and hard thrusts. Her own pussy started convulsing again at the sight of the man she loved underneath her, squirming and moaning. Norman brought his bounded hands down to his cock, keeping his forehead on the pillow and his hips up. He stroked himself with difficulty because of the belt around his wrists. He was becoming erect again.

“Getting hard again baby?” She asked.

“Take it off.” He said.

“What?” She asked him.

“The belt…take it off.” He growled.

“Norm…”

“Take it off now! I wanna fuck that pussy again.” He told her.

Kaylee flushed at his words and simply hummed. She removed herself from him and Norman turned around and held his hands up so she could free him. As she worked to unbuckle the belt around his hands she could feel the heat engulf her center again. The intensity in which he was looking at her, the predatory look was back again and she gulped. It wasn’t long before Norman was freed and on top of Kaylee again. The strap-on also long gone.

Without warning or teasing this time, he thrusted himself inside of her. His cock was fully erect and his release was building up again, as well as hers.

“Oh yeah daddy fuck me.” She moaned as he fucked her harder.

“You. Dirty. Whore.” Norman grunted while pounding her pussy.

His thrusts became faster and erratic he was close again.

“You there?” He asked her.

“Yes.” She moaned.

“Come for daddy. Let me feel you cum again.” He growled.

“Oh fuck Norm…I’m gonna…I’m cuming.” She screamed.

Norman could feel her inner walls convulsing and vibrating against his shaft and he lost it. He gave a few more impaling thrusts and spilled his hot seed inside her. He groaned and buried his face on the crook of her neck, their bodies still one. They took a moment to gain their breaths again before Norman finally rolled off of her and laid by her side.

“Fuck…you kill me babe.” Norman told her.

“Ohh you have no idea the affect you have on me.” Kaylee replied.

They looked at each other and chuckled. Norman sat up and grabbed his pack of cigarettes on the nightstand next to him. He took one out and lit it before handing Kaylee her pack. She lit a cigarette as well and the couple just laid there in a bliss having their smoke.

“I’ll talk to Sean this week.” Norman said after a while.

“Really?” Kaylee asked surprised.

He looked at her and smiled. “Yeah. Like you said, it will be fun.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” Norman kissed her forehead. “I’ve always wanted a threesome too and who better but Sean?” Norman smirked.

“Oh baby…I can’t even…”

He placed a hand on her lips silencing her. “You can fuck him. But whatever happens the night we do it, you’re still mine got it?”

“Of course! Norman you’re the man I love and adore with all my heart. I’m so in love with you it hurts, I wouldn’t change that for the world.” She said giving him a small peck on the lips.

“I know. I just wanted to hear you say it.” He grinned and kissed her again. “I love you Kaylee.”


	2. Threesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *********WARNING*********  
> This chapter contains explicit sexual content.  
> Light BDSM.  
> Spanking. Striking. Whipping.  
> Blood kink.  
> If you're not into that LEAVE NOW!  
> ****************************

Kaylee finished putting the rest of the groceries away while Norman lit a cigarette and watched her.

            “You bought way too much food babe.” She said to her husband.

            “Well there’s only one thing I like more than sex and that is food.”

            “Is that so?” She challenged him.

            “Alright you caught me.” Norman said walking up to her and embracing her from behind. He moved the hair away from her neck and gave her pulsing vein a quick kiss before continuing. “I love fucking you more.” He whispered huskily in her ear before biting her earlobe.

Kaylee moaned. “Fuck the groceries.” She gasped before turning around kissing her husband full force.

            “Horny already sweetheart?” Norman smirked.

            “Hmm it’s your fault.” She said before nibbling on his exposed collarbone.

            “Fuck.” Norman groaned. “We gotta save it for later babe.”

            “The fuck do you mean for later? I want you right now!” Kaylee snapped making him chuckle.

            “We gotta wait for Sean babe. He should be here any second.”

Kaylee flushed at the mention of their best friend coming over. She had almost forgotten that Norman talked Sean into having sex with the both of them. She still thought it was a joke that Flanery would agree to all three of them together. She knew Sean was just as kinky as Norman was but she couldn’t help the nerves that started bubbling to the surface again.

            “You still wanna go through it right?” He asked.

            “Of course.” She whispered. “I just…will Sean really be ok if I watched you two first?” She asked.

            “I told you he’s up for it babe.”

            “Ever since you told me how you two met, I always fantasied about it.” Kaylee blushed.

            “Yeah well we were drunk.” Norman chuckled. “And horny.”

            Kaylee opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by the doorbell.

            “Speak of the devil.” Norman went to answer the door.

            “Normie!!! I come baring gifts.” Kaylee could hear Sean’s booming voice from the kitchen. She flushed again, thinking about all three of them together. She could have sworn she heard a lip smacking sound.

            “We went grocery shopping you didn’t have to.” Norman said.

            “Well under the circumstances…” Sean smirked. They arrived at the kitchen. “Kaylee it’s been a while!” Sean drew her into his arms. She hugged him back and Sean gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before withdrawing and setting the bottle of jack on the counter. 

            “How have you been?” She asked him.

            “Good. I’ve been good gorgeous what about you?” He asked.

            “Hey stop flirting with my wife.” Norman intervened.

            Sean laughed. “Just trying to ease the tension brother. Hell we’re all gonna end up in bed together soon. And by the looks of it she’s more than ready.” He winked at Kaylee, making her flush again. “And so do you Reedustein.” Sean grinned looking at the bulge in Norman’s pants.

            Norman looked down and blushed. He pointed at Kaylee. “She started it.”

            “I guess we’re skipping dinner.” Kaylee cleared her throat.

            Sean laughed along with Norman. “Come here Normie.” He said reaching out for his best friend.

Norman walked towards Sean and was quickly pulled to an embrace. Sean attacked his lips with fever, smirking as he felt Norman rub his erection against his own growing erection. Both men pawed at each other as their bodies were grinding. Kaylee has never been so turned on in her life more than she was right now. Watching Sean and Norman aggressively make out rub against each other send her juices flooding to her underwear.

            Sean stopped and looked at her, Norman following suit. “I think we’ve killed your wife.” Sean laughed.

            “You ok there babe?” Norman asked.

            Kaylee opened her mouth and realized she was holding a breath. “Bedroom?” She made out.

            “I like the way you think.” Sean winked.

 ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kaylee watched both men she held dear to her heart kiss and start to disrobe. She had the perfect view as she pulled up the corner chair in the bedroom. She placed the chair at the end of the bed and undressed before taking a seat. Meanwhile, Noman and Sean were going at each other like horny teenagers. They furiously kissed and raced to see who could take each other’s clothes off first. Kaylee brought her leg up on the arm rest of the chair and began touching herself. She rubbed circles around her clit while watching the most erotic scene unfold before her eyes. She let out a low moan when she witnessed her husband’s cock swipe from side to side against Sean’s.

            “You like that Normie?”

            “Fuck yes…you’re so hard Sean.”

Her inner walls convulsed hearing them speak. She began flicking her clit faster while she watched her husband and their best friend grind furiously against each other. Their cocks were playing sword fight as they almost devoured one another whole, like they had done this before. She saw their bodies shift on the bed, making Norman the one to be on top now. She moaned again, having the delicious view of her husband bare ass displayed for her. Kaylee watched as Sean’s hand made a very slow path down Norman’s back to his butt cheeks. He gave him a light smack on each cheek, generating a yelp from Norman. She was gasping and rubbing her pussy like a bitch in heat now, not even able to contain herself. Her pussy actually throbbed and ached while she watched Sean spread her husband’s buttocks with one hand while he used the other to rub circles against his tight entrance.

Sean tortured Norman by kneading his butt whole with his fingers, he rubbed and slightly pushed his fingers against his glory whole but never actually inserted his fingers inside, driving Norman mad with longing. The image of Norman bucking his erection against Sean’s burned into her brain. She could feel herself coming closer to a climax.

            ”I think your wife needs some attention Norm.” Sean said before removing his fingers from Norman’s ass, causing the other man to sigh in frustration.

            Norman flipped his body off of Sean’s, turning around to face his wife. He saw the dark lust portrayed in her eyes. “Come ‘ere babe.” He wiggled his index finger in a come-hither motion.

Kaylee stood up from the chair and crawled her way to both men on the bed, completely hypnotized by lust. She kneeled before her husband and he advanced, kissing her like a wild animal. He kissed his way down to her neck, harshly biting her skin and almost drawing blood. She thrashed her body around and yelled from both pain and pleasure. Her arousal was so abundant she could feel her pussy juices dripping down to her thighs.

            “Hmm you’re right Sean she’s definitely ready.” Norman said.

            “What should we do to her Normie?”

            “I think she might actually cum any second. Isn’t that right babe?”

            “Please…” Kaylee whimpered.

Norman smirked and gave his wife another kiss before rotating her body around to his so she could sit in between his legs. He kissed and nibbled her neck a few more time before spreading her legs with his.  

            “Get up here.” He motioned for Sean who happily obliged. Sean kneeled between Kaylee’s legs and waited for further instruction. “Eat her pussy.” Norman told him. “I wanna see her squirt all over your face.”

Sean grinned and lowered his face to her dripping cunt. He lifted her legs up to his shoulder while Norman helped him by lifting her body up higher. Norman squeezed her luscious breasts at the same time Sean swiped his tongue up her slippery folds. Kaylee let out a piercing scream and thrusted her hips up to Sean’s face, Norman used this opportunity to twist her nipples, hard, making her scream again. She felt her legs start to shake and her orgasm at its peak. It only took a few more licks from Sean and few more tweaks from Norman for her gush all over Sean’s face.

They waited for her to calm down from her mind blowing orgasm. Norman softly kissed the side of her face and neck while Sean did the same to her inner thigh, soothing her to a calm submissive state again. Once her body was relaxed recurrently, Sean brought his mouth to her womanhood once more. He greedily sucked her clit and pushed his tongue inside of her, fucking and sucking her gushing center with his tongue and lips. Kaylee wanted to cry from the intense pleasure but couldn’t bring a sound to come out of her throat. Her second climax came faster than the first. Sean licked her juices, taking in everything she had to offer him while Norman still played with her nipples.

However, this time neither man waited for her to regain her strength. Norman and Sean locked eyes, having a silent conversation while Kaylee was completely oblivious as to what would happen next. Abruptly, Kaylee was forcibly turned around again. She was contrived to all fours by both men, all though she wasn’t sure if her legs and knees could keep her up at this point. Norman and Sean switched spots; maneuvering around her so Sean was in front of her and Norman was behind her.

            “I told you one day I was gonna fill all your holes sweetheart. Well two of them anyway.” Norman grinned. He stroked his shaft a few times before lining himself up with her entrance.  He looked at Sean and nodded at his best friend, signaling him to get ready as well. Sean pumped himself a few times before roughly bringing Kaylee’s chin up.

            “That’s right baby, I’m gonna fuck your mouth while Normie will pound into your delicious pussy.” Sean told her.

Before Kaylee could even reply both cocks were violently shoved inside each hole. She shut her eyelids tightly as a tear escaped her left eye, she wanted to scream but nothing but muffled yelp came out of her. The sound vibrated around Sean’s dick and he began thrusting faster into her mouth, generating Norman to thrust with great speed as well. She whimpered and whined as both lengths filled her up with such force and speed. Sean grabbed her hair with two fistfuls while Norman smacked her ass checks with one hand.

Getting fucked by two hulking lengths was Kaylee’s new favorite thing. She was on cloud nine, as both men drove deeper inside each end of her. She was so preoccupied with both cocks fucking her she almost didn’t even feel her third orgasm coming. But she came, as intensely as the first time.

            “You dirty fucking whore.” Norman grunted, slowing his pace down.

            “She came again?” Sean breathed.

            “Yesss…” Norman hissed.

            “Tsk tsk Kaylee.” Sean shook his head before removing his member from her mouth, Norman following suit.

            Kaylee gasped, finally collapsing on the bed.

            “Do you think we should give her a few moments?” Sean asked Norman.

            “Nah.” Norman shook his head. “She knows she gets punished for cuming without permission. Isn’t that right my little slut?” Norman bend down to grab her hair and yank her head back.

            Kaylee moaned. “Norm please…”

            Norman bit her shoulder down hard, breaking skin, causing a loud shriek from Kaylee.

            “Damn. You like that don’t ya? You filthy slut.” Sean commented.

            “Afraid we have to torture you more sweetheart.” Norman growled. He brought her to a kneeling position so that her body was trapped between his and Sean’s. Still pulling her hair, Norman kissed and nibbled on her neck while Sean stroked her nipples with his thumbs. Sean lowered his head to her breasts, capturing each erect nub in his mouth as he bit down hard on each areola before lavishing the pain with his tongue. He took his time with each breast while Norman continued to yank her head back and suck on her neck. He licked the blood the pricked down from her shoulder causing Kaylee to shiver. Kaylee was squirming from pleasure; she felt pussy soak again and feared another orgasm.

            “Don’t ya dare cum again Kaylee!” Norman growled in her ear.

            “I think she needs more.” Sean grinned.

            “More what?” Norman asked.

            “Punishment.” Sean smirked mischievously. “You’ve got the jockey right?”

            Norman smiled a toothy grinned and nodded. “I’ll be right back.”

            “Oh god…” Kaylee squirmed.

            “Now now love…if you followed the rules we wouldn’t have to punish ya.” Sean taunted, caressing her face. He brushed the sweaty hair that was stuck to her forehead and lifted her chin up so he could bend down and kiss her. Her mouth opened eagerly for him as he pushed his tongue inside her dark cavern roughly. He bit her bottom lip causing her to groan.

            “Fuck you two look good.” Norman said when returned to their bedroom with the jockey-paddle whip in his hands. “Hold her down Sean.”

Sean grabbed both of Kaylee’s arms in a swift movement and sat on her limbs with the weight of his thigh. He kept her pinned to the bed, under him so she couldn’t move. He brushed all of her hair to one side and clutched the back of her neck in a firm and strong hold. His fingers dug into her skin like hot iron, chocking her from behind. Norman smiled in approval of Sean’s ninja expertise. He brought the whip to his chin, stroking his grey goatee for a brief moment before bring the paddle down to her ass in swift and hard strike.

Kaylee cried in the act of being struck as her body twitched to the side, the stinging sensation bringing her to cloud nine once more. Norman rubbed the pain away, grinning from ear to ear as he saw how red her flash was already becoming with one single strike. He hit her again with the whip, harder this time, the paddle of the whip burning into her flesh as she screamed. It hurt so good. Kaylee wiggled her ass higher for more. Norman growled and hit the same spot afresh, striking her twice as hard now. Sean was having a hard time breathing as he witnessed the most beautiful kinky scene before him, he felt his dick twitch every time Norman brought the whip down upon her flesh. Norman began striking each side of her butt cheeks, careful not to linger on one spot for too long. He whipped his wife nice and hard, causing her to cry from both pain and contentment.

Norman smacked her ass with extreme force, causing the skin to crack and blood to appear in the surface. She whimpered while her body convulsed, ready for another orgasm.

            “I made your ass bleed babe.” Norman said before gently swiping the red liquid across her cheeks with his fingers. He licked his lips and whispered, “I’m sorry.”

            “Nooo…” She sobbed. “Don’t stop. Not yet please.”

Norman nodded slightly. He bit his bottom lip and stroked her a few more times, erupting loud shrieks and muffled moans from Kaylee.

            “Babe…if I hit you any more…your skin is already raw and bleeding.” Norman warned.

She quivered. Her vagina walls convulsed yet again. She knew she made a puddle on the sheets underneath her. Kaylee tried desperately to control her lust, knowing full well if that she came again her punishment would only last longer. Not the actual beating no, that’s not what she considered punishment, not being able to cum was worse than any punishment her husband could give her. Norman, knowing his wife too well, knew exactly what she was up to.

            “Good girl.” He told her. “See, you can obey.” Norman teased her.

            “I think she’s had enough Normie.” Sean said, freeing her from his weight.

            “I agree. What do you say to just watching us for a bit and give yourself a rest sweetheart?” Norman asked his wife.

            Kaylee nodded rapidly. “I wanna watch you two.” She said eagerly.

             “Lay back down babe. Sean get the fuck over here.”

She lit a cigarette while she watched the love of her life and the other man she loved kiss and grope each other again. Kaylee had trouble sitting from the fresh wounds on her bum. She squirmed a little until she found a position that didn’t hurt as much. She sighed in condiment, puffing on her smoke and watching two of the sexiest men knead and grind against each other. The battle for dominance was fierce, both men wanting to subjugate the other. They laid down again, their bodies side to side spooning while their cocks rubbed against each other. She saw Norman and Sean grab a hold of the others cock and slowly start to stroke the other at first. As the hunger of their kiss increased so did their speed of pumping one another.

            “Rub your head against mine.” Sean said tipping Norman’s cock to his.

            Norman moaned.

            “Yeah just like that baby.” Sean sighed as they stroked the heads of their erections together.

They stroked one another faster, both men moaning and pushing their hips up. Kaylee groaned watching the two of them together. She put the rest of her cigarette out in the ashtray next to her on the bed stand and began to knead her boobs.

            “Wanna suck your dick and eat your ass Normie.” Sean growled.

             “69?” Norman asked breathlessly.

            Sean nodded.

They moved their bodies around so they were lying on top of each other reversed. Norman was on top, stroking Sean’s length while getting ready to suck his best friend off. Both men took the other’s cock in their mouths at the same time, moaning around each other’s shaft. They bobbed their heads on each other’s members, gradually picking up speed. Kaylee moaned and dipped her hand to her pussy, masturbating herself as she watched her own private porn in front of her.

Sean removed his mouth from Norman’s shaft only to bring his face up to the crack of Norman’s ass. He parted Norman’s cheeks and dove in. He licked the pucker electing a moan from Norman as he removed his mouth from Sean’s erection as well. Sean flicked his tongue from side to side and up and down against Norman’s tight entrance, making Norman whimper and shiver from pleasure. Kaylee rubbed herself faster, witnessing her husband in a vulnerable state as another man gave him a rim job was too much for her to take in. Norman put his mouth back on Sean’s dick, sucking him furiously to keep himself from cuming too soon.

Sean pushed his tongue inside Norman’s tight hole and he lost it. Norman’s cock pulsated while he grunted and whimpered around Sean’s cock. He could feel himself coming undone but just before his climax came too close, Sean stopped. Norman growled and removed his body from Sean’s, turning around again to face him.

            “Get the fuck up.” He told Sean.

            Sean smiled at Norman’s sudden outburst and from seeing the desperate lust in his eyes. He obliged, lifting his body up so he was sitting again. Both men kissed hurriedly before Norman pushed on Sean’s arms, signaling for him to turn over. In which, Sean happily obeyed.

            “Gonna fuck my ass Normie? You’re gonna shove that lovely cock inside me baby?” Sean teased.

            Norman growled. “Dirty fucker.”

He spit on his hand, adding moisture to his throbbing erection before pumping himself a few times. He looked up at his wife and smirked at the wanton look on her face as she fingered her pussy.

            “Enjoying the show babe?”

            “Hmm… best day of my life.” She replied.

            Norman raised his eyebrow.

            “Second…second best day. Next to…to marrying you.” She wheezed, making both men chuckle.

            “I know you’re probably close to another orgasm. It’s ok. You can make yourself cum while I fuck Sean’s ass.” Norman gave her permission.

            “Thank you.” She squealed, pumping three fingers inside of her faster.

            “Get the wand babe. It’s ok.”

She nodded breathlessly and reached for the last drawer on the nightstand. She searched for what she was looking for and finally found it. Kaylee took out her white adult toy and plugged it in in the outlet underneath the bed. She turned the vibration on to maximum and applied to her clit.

Norman groaned from watching his wife pleasure herself. He stroked himself a few times faster before lining up his thick length to Sean’s tight hole. He rubbed his engorged head up and down Sean’s crack a few times, engendering a whimper from Sean’s mouth. He pushed his ass back to Norman’s cock in desperate search of relief. Norman grunted and pushed the head of it in.

            “Oohhhh fuuuckkk…” Sean drawled. “It’s been too long Normie.” He moaned.

            “Yeah it has!” Norman moaned before shoving the rest of his member all the way in.

He moved slow but deep at first, his cock reaching far inside of Sean. Both men groaned at the feel of their bodies connected. Norman loved watching himself disappear in Sean’s tight little entrance. He picked up his pace, shoving his length without mercy inside Sean’s glory hole. He began moving faster and faster, his ball-sack hitting against Sean’s own balls. He gripped his hips forcefully, almost bruising Sean’s hips as he pounded him.

            “You like getting fucked don’t ya you dirty bastard!?” Norman growled.

            “Hmmm oh yess…Oh fuck! Normie...” Sean whined.

Kaylee couldn’t help herself. She came within seconds of hearing Sean moan’s, her juices squirting all over her favorite toy. That was the fastest she ever came with her magic wand. Norman snarled at the sight of his wife cuming and began thrusting faster inside of Sean. The sound of skin slapping against skin, grunts and moans was all that could be heard in the room.

            “Come’ere.” He grunted to his wife.

Kaylee moved closer to the pair and kissed her husband. Their mouths moved together rhythmically throughout the same time Norman continued his savage thrusting, burring himself balls deep, in and out of Sean’s ass. Sean moaned, his fists closing around the sheet beneath him. Norman sensed his friend’s orgasm and slowed down to an almost stop. He slowly pushed himself inside the other man’s ass a few more times before withdrawing completely.

In the time Sean recovered from an almost orgasm, Kaylee and Norman kissed and groped one another. The couple worshipped each other’s bodies while Sean regained his libido. It didn’t take too long however, for Sean to recover his strength. He soon joined the two, sitting up in the bed as the three of them took turns in kissing and exploring each other.

            “I think we can all fuck each other now.” Sean said.

Norman and Kaylee chuckled and quickly agreed to Sean’s suggestion. Both men had Kaylee lie down on her back as they proceeded with heir threesome act. Norman hovered above his wife, his erection grazing against her wet folds as he kissed her one more time. He lined himself up with her entrance and looked behind him to wait for Sean.

            “Right here Normie. I got ya. Go ahead put your cock inside of her.” Sean told him.

Norman adjusted himself, kneeling in between her legs while his left arm supported most of his wait as he prepared to penetrate her. With one long thrust, Norman impaled her aching pussy with his hard iron. She moaned, lifting her legs around his and closing her eyes. He pushed in slowly, making them both groan. Sean spit on his own cock, lubing himself up for Norman. He spread his cheeks and stroked himself a few times before slowly pushing his shaft into Norman’s tight hole. The three of them grunted loudly, slowly moving inside the other’s body. Sean sat an easy pace at first, making Norman follow suit. They slowly pushed each other bodies, creating an erotic harmony between the three of them. 

Kaylee was overwhelmed by pleasure once again. Feeling her husband’s cock swell inside of her while she took the look of ecstasy on his face, it was all too much to bear. Norman never felt such immense gratification himself. Being inside the woman he loved while being fucked from his best friend and lover was the best feeling he ever had. Including Sean, he never felt such vast bliss and control. He drove his member inside of Norman, controlling Norman’s own movements inside of Kaylee.  

Norman was groaning and moaning loudly. He couldn’t help himself, having his cock inside his wife’s warm and tight pussy while having another cock inserting his glory hole at the same time was a new level euphoria. Sean started to pick up his pace, driving into Norman longer and harder, which cause a chain reaction. Norman moved faster as well. He felt himself clime to his peak. Norman shut his eyes and dropped his face to the crook of Kaylee’s neck. He started pounding her cunt as Sean pounded his ass, making all three of them moan in ecstasy.

            “Fuckkk…I’m gonna cum. Oh god…Sean…Kay…” Norman whimpered.

            “Oh no. Not yet you’re not!” Sean barked as he thrusted faster.

            “Hmm…please.” He whimpered.

            “If you gotta cum then you’re gonna cum on your wife’s pretty face.” Sean leaned over and growled in Norman’s ear. He grabbed a fistful of Norman’s hair and yanked his head back, biting his neck and giving Kaylee the opportunity to bite the other side of his nape.

Norman howled. He felt his legs starting to shake uncontrollably. His ball sack drew up and feared he couldn’t hold it anymore. Just before Norman could cum however, Sean withdrew himself from behind Norman, making the younger man screech in displeasure. He lifted Norman’s hips back, making him and Kaylee also disconnect. Before they could voice they’re anguish notwithstanding, Sean spoke.

            “Now Normie, kneel in front of your wife’s face. Kaylee would you be a dear and sit up a little?”

            Kaylee licked her lips and hummed.

Norman sat up straight on his knees while Kaylee moved up on the bed. They readjusted their bodies so Kaylee was sitting up with her husband’s throbbing cock hovering in front of her face. Norman groaned as Sean moved closer to him and played with his balls, teasing him even further.

            “Please…” Norman gasped.

            “Let him cum Sean.” Kaylee took pity on her lover, desperate for another release as well.

Sean nodded. He licked his digits while Norman started stroking his member. Norman offered Kaylee his cock in which she gladly opened her mouth for him. He thrusted his member inside his wife’s mouth at the same time Sean inserted two fingers inside his back end. Norman threw his head back and yelled, pushing his dick impossibly fast inside of Kaylee’s mouth as he began to spill his seed.

            “Hmm that’s right baby. Let me see that cum.” Sean said pushing Norman’s body back. He growled from the image of Norman being pulled back from Kaylee’s mouth, spurting semen everywhere. Sean helped Norman by pumping whatever leftover he had. “That’s right. Look how beautiful you look Kaylee.” He said.

Kaylee licked around her lips and chin, tasting her husband’s essence while his cock continued to spill. Norman was shivering uncontrollably and meowling sounds of pleasure.

            “So pretty. Both of you.” Sean commented.

            “I love the way you taste baby.” Kaylee said, licking the rest of his sperm.  

She sucked the remaining spill of her husband’s shaft, moaning while she did so. Sean helped Norman lay down next to Kaylee for if he didn’t he was sure Norman would collapse right on top of his wife.  Norman finally collapsed on the mattress, breathing heavily. Kaylee grabbed her husband’s smokes, lighting one and handing it to him.

            “Hmm…thanks babe.” He said, still having difficulty to breathe. “You’re both so good to me.” Norman hummed. He noticed Sean was still hard as a rock and his wife also need another release. “Fuck her Sean. Pound that pussy for me. I wanna watch you two.” He said causing Sean and Kaylee to groan simultaneously.

            “You don’t have to tell me twice.” Sean huffed. “Com’ere gorgeous.”

Sean yanked Kaylee up by her arms, making her sit on top of his thighs. He lined himself up with her soaking center, rubbing his head up and down her folds a few times before entering her.

            “Prettiest pussy I’ve ever seen.” Sean growled, before violently thrusting his hips up. His cock reached so far inside of Kaylee, she thought she might split in half.

He pounded her aching core with vigor, grabbing her ass painfully as he pushed their bodies together. Kaylee screamed louder than she had tonight, throwing her head back and holding on to Sean’s shoulder for her dear life. Norman growled, watching the two of them fuck like animals. Sean pounded Kaylee’s womanhood faster; drawing circles with his hips a he did so.

            “Ohhh fuckkk.” She came.

Sean didn’t show mercy. He felt Kaylee’s walls spasm around his shaft and moved harder against her. He needed his own release now. And he was encouraged by Norman himself.

            “Destroy her pussy Sean.” Norman growled.

            “Already am.” Sean huffed. Sweat was glistening down his chest while Kaylee’s breasts bounced against his torso. He could feel his own orgasm building up. Sean bit Kaylee’s shoulder, using Norman’s previews bite mark that was now a deep purple and red. He broke her skin with his teeth and Kaylee screamed in pain. Her pussy convulsed again and she came for the final time that night. Sean let out an animalistic sound and released his own climax inside of her.

Norman put his cigarette out and scooted forward. He danced his fingers on the blood trickling down her back. He collected the thick red liquid with his index and middle fingers, bringing it up to his face and sucking his digits. He moaned at the iron taste. Norman licked the rest of the blood the dripped down her back before lavishing her bite mark with his tongue.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  _Later that night/morning…_

 

The three of them laid in bed together. Sean was completely passed out next to them while Norman and Kaylee cuddled together, smoking one final cigarette before bed.

            “Now we need a girl.” Norman joked.

            Kaylee turned around in her husband’s arms and grinned. “Don’t joke. I always wanted to try it with a girl.”

            “Really?” Norman breathed.

            “Yup. And I know the perfect girl for us.” She smirked.  


	3. Round One

Norman embraced his wife Kaylee from behind. He kissed her neck and lightly nipped on her pulsing vein.

“You nervous?” He asked.

“Not at all.”

“I can’t wait to see you eat her pussy.” Norman hummed, smacking Kaylee’s ass and biting her neck at the same time.

“You’re such a dirty whore.” She moaned.

“Just like you.” He licked the length of her neck. “Bet your pussy is wet already sweetheart.

Norman dipped his hand down to Kaylee’s pants, as he prudently cupped her womanhood inside. Kaylee threw her head back on his shoulder and moaned again. Slowly, Norman stroked his finger down her slit, once, only to find out that she indeed more than ready. Norman dragged his finger up again, casually collecting her juices up to her clitoris and encircling the pulsing nub with the tip of his finger. She arched her back against him and screamed in agony. He teased his wife for a brief second, gently pressing his digit down on her erect bundle of nerves before withdrawing his hand completely.

“Jesus. Fuck! Norman… don’t you dare stop!” Kaylee demanded.

Norman chuckled. “Gotta save some for her babe.”

She wined.

Norman used the opportunity to push his moisturized digit inside her mouth, making Kaylee taste herself.

“You think she tastes as sweet as you?” He growled.

Kaylee meowed, words utterly absent to her.

 

* * *

 

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. I had arrived at Norman’s and Kaylee’s penthouse apartment. To say that I had butterflies in my stomach was an understatement. I had been dreaming of this day for a long time.

I exhaled the breath I didn’t realize I was holding and knocked on their door. When no one opened the door and I didn’t hear footsteps I pressed my ear to the door. This was the right day right? Before I could pounder any further I heard something that made my panties flood and my cheeks burn. A high-pitched moan, Kaylee’s moan to be more precise, followed by a low grumble. Norman.

I could feel my clit twitch at the muffled sounds coming from inside their apartment. Should I knock again? I asked myself. No that’d be too awkward. I don’t want to deprive her of an orgasm if Kaylee was indeed in the middle of one. It surely sounded like it.

As I hesitantly made up my mind to walk away I heard the door open. I was half way down the hall before I heard Norman call out to me.

“Where do you think you’re going red?”

My cheeks burned as he used the nickname he had given me years ago.

I slowly turned around and have him a sheepish smile. “I thought you guys were in the middle of something.”

“Jamile! Get your gorgeous ass inside now!” I saw Kaylee pop her head out of the door way.

I made my way inside.

 

* * *

 As Jamile made her way inside, Kaylee didn’t even bother to ask how her friend was. She grabbed a fistful of her red hair and kissed her friend expertly, like they both had done this before. Norman growled as he palmed his erection through his pants. He knew watching his wife having sex with a woman would probably be the hottest thing he ever witnessed in his forty-six years of life, but he didn’t know how much. Seeing Kaylee make-out with one of their best friends was more intense than he expected.

Both women moaned as they kissed and groped each other. The feel of their covered tits pressed together was exhilarating; imagine what it would be like skin against skin.

“Take of your clothes. Both of ya.” Norman instructed as he lit a cigarette. He sat down on the loveseat in their living room, and opened his pants. He took his length out to alleviate the pressure but didn’t stroke himself however. He was afraid if he did he might cum right on the spot. For now he would just watch.

It was a desperate struggle to see who could take each other’s clothes off first. Norman watched intensely as both women tore each other’s clothes off. He growled as he saw them kiss again, completely naked this time. Kaylee and Jamile bemoaned as their breasts rubbed together.

“So fuckin’ hot.” Jamile gasped when they separated for air. She grabbed her mounds and lifted them up to rub her nipples against Kaylee’s.

They groaned in unity as their erect nipples touched, the friction making the hard nubs sensitive. Kaylee grabbed her plump ass and thrusted Jamile’s body to hers as they kissed hungrily once more. Their south mounds touched and the humping between both women became frantic. Jamile put her thigh in between Kaylee’s legs, rubbing her soft thigh against her friend’s soaped pussy. Kaylee growled as she did the same, rubbing her thigh against Jamile’s soaked center as well.  

Norman squeezed his cock as he squished the bud of his cigarette in the ashtray next to him. His erection was painful now, the slit on his engorged tip started leaking pre-cum. He gripped his length in a death grip and slowly pumped himself while he growled like a hungry panther. Watching them was like watching an erotic version of animal planet. He saw his wife leading their red-haired friend to the long couch and huffed while their bodies collapsed on the luxurious sofa.

Kaylee lay on top of Jamile, kissing her heated skin with desperate need. She roughly bit and sucked on the sensitive flesh of her red-haired friend. Jamile growled in ecstasy while she pushed her body up to rub against her blonde friend.

“I just wanna taste you so fucking badly.” Kaylee rumbled while traveling down on Jamile’s body.  

 

* * *

 

 I moaned like a whore as I felt Kaylee dip her tongue on my heated cunt. The bitch teased me at first, lightly dabbing her tongue on my folds. I groaned in frustration.

“You know better than to tease me Kaylee.” I voiced.

She smirked at me. “I told you I was gonna torture you. Don’t worry you’ll get to cum.” She promised me.

Kaylee darted out her tongue to taste me again and I screamed, opening my legs wider for her. She gripped the inside of my thighs harshly and lapped my aching center. I heard Norman groaned from the other side of the living room. I looked over and he was jerking himself off. The look he had on him was enough to make my legs shake.

“That’s right Kaylee, eat her pussy you dirty whore!”

I screamed from the intensity of Kaylee’s and Norman’s outburst. My knees wobbled and I felt the warmth spread from my stomach to my core. I was close to my peak.

“I don’t think so.” Kaylee told me, withdrawing her mouth from my pussy. “Babe get the whip and my wand.” She told her husband.

I flushed.

“I made you a certain promise.” She turned back to me.

Norman returned with both instruments in his hands. I eyed them carefully. He had a black paddle whip in one hand and in the other, the famous vibrating toy Kaylee spoke so highly of.

“Should we tie her up?” Kaylee asked him

“Take her to bed.” Norman nodded.

“I’m right here you know…” I protested.

I was forcedly on my feet again before I could say anything else. Norman and Kaylee led me to their bedroom, throwing me on their large king-sized bed once we arrived. I bounced on the soft mattress with a squeal. As I opened my mouth to voice my thoughts I was interrupted by a very hot scene displayed in front of my eyes.

Norman roughly grabbed Kaylee’s hair, like she had done to me when I arrived, and kissed her.

“Hmm she does taste good.” He said before claiming her mouth for another furious kiss.

I flushed again. I could feel my core dripping as they kissed.

“You like the taste of her pussy?” Norman asked his wife while he squeezed her nipple.

“Hmm yesss.” Kaylee breathed and I felt like was going to explode.

They turned to me. Before I knew what happened, my hands were tightly bound to the head of the bed with Norman’s belt.

“You need your clothes off darling.” Kaylee told Norman.

“Way ahead of you.” He replied while yanking his shirt off.

Norman’s abs and shoulders were everything I dreamed of.

“I know.” Kaylee said reading my bind before kissing him then me.

Norman was naked at last. His erection stood proudly for us and I moaned. He was every bit as big and thick as Kaylee described. He shoved her head down to my aching core.

“Let me see you eat her pussy.” Norman grunted.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” I screamed when I felt Kaylee tongue enter me.

“Play with her nipples.” She briefly instructed her husband before fucking me with her tongue again.

Norman’s hands creeped up on my perky breasts and I screamed like a pornstar again. He tweaked my nipples with his fingers while Kaylee fucked me with her tongue. It was like I died and went to heaven; if heaven existed this was definitely it.

I felt Norman bite my sensitive nipple at the same time Kaylee inserted two fingers inside of me along with her tongue. I wanted to scream but the ability to make a sound left me completely. I meowled over and over again as Kaylee and Norman teased me. They both brought me close to my peak over and over again, only to have the spike died down again before I could orgasm. It was maddening.

“Please…” I whimpered.

“Should we let her cum?” Norman asked. ‘I think she earned her first orgasm.”

“Aw all right then.” I was relieved when Kaylee finally agreed. I saw her reach for something and before I could make out what was in her hand I heard the buzzing vibrations before I felt them. She pressed her toy to my clit and thrashed my body around, whimpering to the immense pleasure I was receiving.

“Oh fuck…” I squeaked.

The vibrating wand was harshly rubbed against my clitoris and I didn’t know if my body could keep up with the waves of pleasure. That is, before I felt Norman’s tongue on my nipples again. Anew, I wanted to scream but I couldn’t. My climax hit me like thirty-thousand pounds cargo truck.

 

* * *

 Jamile squirted like a waterfall, generating Norman and Kaylee to growl like predators. They both rapidly dove down to her pouring pussy and sucked on her still dripping bundle of nerves. Norman sucked the top of her slit while Kaylee moved her tongue down to her pussy whole, causing Jamile to see stars.

Norman flicked his tongue up and down her clitoris, his body horizontally spread out in the bed, while Kaylee laid in between her legs. They lapped at her drenched core, their tongues connecting every now and then. The sounds of wet suction and heavy berthing echoed in the room while the couple continued to suck Jamile’s cunt.

She came twice in a roll, one orgasm after the other. This was beyond anything she ever dreamed of. Jamile felt like she was on cloud eleven.

Norman and Kaylee waited as she calmed down from her mind blowing orgasm. They decide to alleviate their own sexual tension while Jamile cached her breath. Norman grabbed Kaylee by her throat and forcibly pushed his tongue inside her mouth. The coaxing taste of Jamile’s ejaculation mixed with their tongues, producing muffled moans from their connected mouths.

Jamile could see their tongues fighting for dominance when they kissed. She whimpered as she felt her center gush again. Kaylee brought her hand down to play with Jamile’s pussy while still kissing her husband. Norman followed her pursuit and brought his own hand down to his wife’s aching womanhood.

Kaylee moaned into her husband’s mouth. He harshly rubbed his digits on her slit, causing Kaylee to circle her hips to his hands. Norman only pressed harder on her bundle of nerves, driving his wife insane with desire.

“Untie me! I wanna eat your pussy!” Jamile demanded.

Norman smirked at her idea. He quickly crawled back to free Jamile’s hands. As he let her up, Norman maneuvered to sit against the head of the bed, motioning for his wife to follow him.  Kaylee obliged, sitting back against Norman’s chest while Jamile made her way to between her legs. She spread Kaylee opened for her and pressed her thumb against the little pearl that was hidden on the right side of her slit. Kaylee screamed and Jamile smiled mischievously. There was no turning back now, and she gripped Kaylee’s hips with an iron grasp, making damn sure her friend didn’t move away from her teasing. Norman of course helped, he trapped his wife’s body with his for the sweet torture that was about to take place. He embraced her tightly, his hands taking a firm hold of Kaylee’s breasts.

Jamile was careful not to apply to much pressure against the little nub. She slowly encircled her thumb around it before lightly moving south on Kaylee’s slit.

“Fuck!” Kaylee screamed as she tried to thrust her hips forward so Jamile could just finger-fuck her already. Norman didn’t let her however. He brought her body back against his and pulled on her nipples with his digits. “Oh my god. Oh my god…” She chanted.

After endless moments of torture, Jamile decided she would give Kaylee what she wanted. She dipped her head down and ever so slowly, Jamile thrusted her tongue out and tasted her friend. She hummed as she did so, Kaylee tasted just as sweet as she imagined she would. Jamile lightly teased her with her tongue, bringing it down to her opening and then up again to her swollen pearl. Kaylee tried to thrust her hips up once more but it was useless.

“You like her eating your pussy?” Norman taunted.   

“Oh god…” She cried. “Please…”

“Fuck her with your tongue.” Norman told Jamile. “We can torture her more later.”

Jamile chuckled at Norman’s words and agreed. She darted her tongue out and briefly drew circles around Kaylee’s opening before thrusting her tasting muscle inside. At long last, Kaylee was allowed to push her hips up. She moaned in relief. Norman stopped playing with his wife’s nipples to push Jamile’s head down on his wife aching heat.

“Oh god! I’m gonna cum…baby…” She cried out.

Jamile fucked her faster with her tongue and with Norman helped guiding her head down.

“Cum for me.” The redhead commended.

“Yess!” Kaylee hissed.

Kaylee came hard and long. Her juices spilled out into Jamile’s mouth and dripped down the red-haired woman’s chin. She moaned at Kaylee’s sweet taste overpowered her taste buds. Jamile continued to vigorously suck and lap at her friend’s soaped core until Kaylee’s flowing juices stopped.

“Love your pussy.” The redhead groaned before standing on her knees and giving her friend a lip-swollen kiss.

Kaylee moaned softly into Jamile’s mouth as she tasted her own ejaculation on her lips and tongue. They both heard Norman growl dangerously low behind them. Kaylee turned around to look at her husband after they separated.

“Go ahead.” He told his wife. “You two fuck. Wanna lay back and watch again.” Norman told the girls while lighting another cigarette.

They didn’t need to be told twice. Kaylee and Jamile were quickly at it again, kissing, grouping and humping each other like bitches in heat. Their bodies rolled all over the bed as each dominating female fought for control. This was the most erotic thing Norman has ever had the pleasure of witnessing. He was afraid he could cum just from watching the two of them. He wasn’t even touching his throbbing erection, yet it was still pulsating.

“Wanna scissor?” Jamile’s voice snapped Norman out of his trance.

He groaned like a mad animal as he saw the two woman position themselves for their lesbian fucking. They both laid on opposite ends at first, their legs intervened so their pussies could touch, much like when you open two scissors and fit them together like a puzzle.

They rubbed their aching heats together in mad scramble for power. Jamile and Kaylee moaned wantonly as their pussies rubbed from side to side against the other’s, their juices joining as one.

“Ohhh fuck yeah!” Jamile howled.

“Faster.” Kaylee gasped.

They bounced on each other rapidly. Jamile suddenly had an idea and moved up to stand on her knees again. With their legs still intertwined, she rode Kaylee like an expert cowgirl. This position allowed the friction of their womanhood better access. They both moaned in ecstasy, causing Noman to moan as well. He gripped his cock in a firm hold once more. He couldn’t help himself, not this time. Norman began pumping his aching length fast.

Both women groaned as they watched Norman masturbate, their scissoring never stopping. Their bundles of nerves connected, their little pears were throbbing with the friction. It didn’t take long for Kaylee and Jamile to orgasm. They let out a piercing scream while their pussies squirted on each other’s.

“You dirty whores.” Norman grunted. “Cumin so fast like that…gonna whip you both!”

It was all happening so fast, one moment the two horny females were cuming form their scissoring session and the next Norman was grabbing the whip to punish them both. He grabbed another built from the closet to ties both women face down on the bed. He tied their hands to the head of the bed, just as he done with Jamile previously.

Both Kaylee and Jamile were still in awe from orgasming, while Norman got read to strike them they rubbed their soaked cunts on the comforter.

“Dirty little whores…” Norman saw them rubbing their heat against the blanket.

He made quick work of whipping them both with his paddle whip, striking Kaylee then Jamile and vie and versa, never missing beat. He brought the flat paddle down on each of their ass cheeks, working a nice rhythm with each bum. Kaylee and Jamile whimpered in both pain and pleasure while Norman spanked them. He hit them harder, their nice smooth white skin becoming an angry red quickly. For the two women it felt like they were punished for hours, their buttocks were burning deliciously.    

Conclusively, he finished beating his willing women. Norman stretched his now sore arm from striking them mercilessly. He threw the paddle whip somewhere in the room and untied both of them. As they were recovering from their beating, Norman went to the last drawer on their nightstand and grabbed the strap-on Kaylee loved using on him.

“Who wants to wear this?” Norman held the strap-on toy in the air, wiggling it around to emphasize his sentence.

“I think Ja…” Kaylee began but was interrupted by Jamile’s outburst.

“I do!” She screamed, making Kaylee chuckle.

“She never fucked a guy with a strap-on babe. It’s been a fantasy of hers.”

Norman raised his eyebrow at Jamile and smirked. “Do you like rim jobs?” He asked her.

Jamile flushed. “I would love to lick your ass…”

“Get him nice and wet. I can help.” Kaylee offered.

“No not you.” Norman said. “You’re gonna lay your pretty little ass right here.” He pointed to the spot in the bed in front of him. “So I can fuck you.”

“Yes sir.”

As planned, Kaylee laid underneath Norman as he played with her tits and pussy, getting ready to fuck her while Jamile began licking his puckered whole. Norman groaned as he felt the redhead’s tongue on his ass, he briefly tweaked Kaylee’s nipples before diving his hand down to her pussy. He finger fucked Kaylee as Jamile tongue fucked his ass. Their moans became a nice melody and harmony combined.

Jamile fastened the strap-on around her hips while Norman stroked his cock. Jamile lined the tip of the dildo to Norman’s entrance as Norman did the same with Kaylee. In one fluid movement, Jamile entered the silicone toy inside Norman’s pucker, causing him to whimper and also shove his length inside Kaylee, like a domino effect. It took a few moments for the three of them to catch up to each other movements but at last they moved in synch.

Once they were finally moving as one, the thrusting became faster and more powerful. Their moans were yet still like a domino effect, Kaylee’s screams were first, Norman’s grunts coming in second and finally, Jamile’s humming. They fucked each other relentless. Their hips would mostly likely be bruised in the morning.

With a cry and few last shoves, Norman came. His seed spilled out inside Kaylee’s dark cavern, coating her tight flexing walls with his semen while Norman slowed his movements. Jamile however, didn’t ease off on her blows. She continued her harsh shoves inside Norman’s ass. Kaylee rubbed the sweaty hair out Norman’s face as he cried out from intense pleasure over and over again.

“Oh fuck…” Norman whimpered.

He collapsed on top of Kaylee while Jamile eased off his pucker. She took the strap on off and placed on the other side of the bed, lying down next to the couple as well.

“Round 2?” Kaylee asked.

Jamile chucked while Norman groaned.

“Babe let me rest a second.”

And that was the end of their first round. 


End file.
